1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parking assist system, a method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique for assisting in parking a vehicle, there is suggested a technique for providing a driver with image data captured as a surrounding environment around the vehicle by a plurality of cameras installed in the vehicle. Further, there is suggested a technique for assisting in, for example, parking a vehicle by displaying a predicted moving trajectory in the case where the vehicle moves in the future at a steering angle of the vehicle.
When a vehicle is reversed into a parking space in a perpendicular manner (i.e., when a vehicle is reversed to be parked in a position perpendicular to a road, a curb, or the like) in a parking area or the like, that is, reverse perpendicular parking is performed, it is required to estimate the positions of obstacles, which will be located on the right and left sides of the host vehicle with the use of, for example, ultrasonic sensors (so-called sonars) at the time of detecting an intended parking area.
Another vehicle as an obstacle can be treated on the assumption that the side face of the vehicle is flat. Therefore, when other vehicles are respectively located on the right and left sides after parking, it is easier to detect an intended parking area. However, when there is a wall having at least a projection, an H-shaped steel member arranged in a brace manner instead of a wall, or the like, it is difficult to estimate the position of an obstacle (in the case of an ultrasonic sensor, it is difficult to estimate the position of a reflection surface at which ultrasonic wave is reflected). As a result, parking accuracy in parking assist decreases, and accordingly, the driver parks the vehicle again or the number of times a maneuvering process (a process of maneuvering (turning) a steering wheel for changing a traveling direction of the vehicle between a forward direction and a reverse direction) is executed increases during the parking assist control. Therefore, a time is consumed for parking, and the parking assist is not usable for the driver who is a user. Improved parking accuracy and further quick completion of parking are desired for parking assist.